Saving Grace
by ValerieRichards
Summary: A friend of Sam is also a 'special' child. They go through the war together. There's something else, Sam's friend does something that will change the outcome of the war. SamJess DeanOC


By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I only own Amy and her family. I don't own the Winchesters and Supernatural.

Author's note: This takes place in the beginning of Dead Man's Blood.

Characters (other than the Winchesters):

Name: Amelia 'Amy' Dilworth

Age: 22

Status: 'Special' child, huntress

Ability: Making liquids, gasses, etc. solid

Physical appearance: Long blond hair, blue eyes, tall, athletic

Education: Elementary, High school, and Stanford College

Other: One of Sam's college friends. She was also Jessica's best friend. She introduced the two of them. Single.

* * *

Name: Nichole 'Nicky' Dilworth

Age: 26

Status: Huntress

Physical appearance: Long blond hair, emerald eyes, tall athletic

Education: Elementary, and High school

Other: She's been a huntress all her life. She guards Amy like a mother dog and her puppies. Single.

* * *

Name: Marie Dilworth

Age: 52

Status: Huntress

Physical appearance: Long blond hair, hair, medium height, athletic

Education: Elementary, High school, and UCLA College

Other: Married Nicky and Amy's father at 26. When girls were 4 and 6 months, their father died. Father died on March 8th, 1984.

* * *

Name: Jake Heron

Age: 22

Status: Hunter

Physical appearance: Dusty brown hair, brown eyes, medium height, athletic

Education: Elementary, High school, and University of Buffalo College

Other: Parents died in car crash when he was 12. He's lived on his own since. Has no siblings. Single.

* * *

Chapter 1: I've Got a Surprise

Sam, Dean, and John Winchester sat around their motel's table talking. Suddenly, Sam's phone rang. He took it out and flipped it open. It was a text message from one of his college friends.

_ Brainiac,_

_This may sound weird, but I know what you mean when you told me your family 'hunted'. I'm almost positive, but I think Jess also knew what you were talking about. Anyway, Jess said after you left, that she had a surprise for you when you came home. She had baked your favorite cookies and left them on the table. You know the cookie part, but there's something else that you don't know. That day, after you left, Jess heard something. She said that it didn't speak, it made weird noises and the lights flickered for a day or two. As you know, that night, I was downstairs in my own room, but I had just left when I heard a scream. I thought that you were home and had just scared her. You were always pretty good at that even when you weren't trying. lol. Sam, I think Jess was pregnant. I tried asking her, but she said that I'd have to wait like you did. After hearing that she died on the ceiling from an unknown source of flames, I panicked. I know the **real** cause of the flames. It's happened to my dad when I was 6th months old. I've heard about your 'job' from my mom and Nicky. I also heard about your mom. I want you, your brother, and your father (if you know where he is) to come over to my place as soon as possible. I think you might want to see what I have to show you. Call me to let me know if you're coming so I can try to clean up my room. You know where I'm living, so you don't have to ask for directions._

_ Cyber Sleuth Girl_

Sam blinked in surprise. He was not expecting this kind of message from her. Dean and John turned toward the youngest.

"Sammy, what's wrong" Dean asked him.

"It's Sam" he said automatically. He then, got up and grabbed his coat and put it on. He took the Impala's spare keys out of the pocket. Dean saw this and tried to walk over to him. Sam moved out of the way.

"Sam what are you doing" John asked getting up too. Sam looked at his father.

"Going to a friend's house" he replied running out the door. Dean and John followed. Sam opened the Impala door and started the car. He drove away.

"Darn! Everything's still in there" Dean said. He followed his father to the other car and got in on the passenger's side. They drove after him. Sam parked his car in the driveway and went to the door. He had called while he was driving.

"Hey Sam" a blond said.

"Hey Amy" Sam responded. Amy motioned for Sam to come in. She was looking for the two others.

"Where's your brother and father" she asked. Sam smiled. He knew they were following him.

"They're coming" he said. Right on cue, John's truck pulled up. Dean and John raced up to them and Amy glared at him.

"You did it to **them**" she asked. She knew what he had done because he did it to her when they were in college. He shrugged sheepishly.

"He's done it to others" Dean asked. Amy nodded.

"Oh, I'm Amy Dilworth. I went to college with Sam" she introduced.

"Dean"

"John". They each shook hands and she invited them in.

"So, what did you want to show us" Sam asked. Amy smiled.

* * *

Done! Please R&R! I'll post a new chapter A.S.A.P.


End file.
